63rd Annual Hunger Games!
by Fastpitchchick2
Summary: Sage and Lux are two totally different people raised in two totally different ways. What will happen when the two unexpectedly fall head over heels in love- in the Hunger Games? Only one can go home a victor. Let the beams begin.
1. Tribute Form

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction and I wanted to do a Hunger Games one! :) This will be a limited SYOT meaning only two tributes will be chosen and focused on, others will be named after other submissions. What im looking for is a girl tribute from district 8, 9, or 10 and a male tribute from 1, 2, 3, or 4. Each chapter will be from their point of view and chapters will switch off. Send me in a PM your character and fill out this form please. Thank you, I will update you soon with who the tributes are! (Title will be changed when I have the two tributes I need) :)

**Tribute Form**

Character name:

Character age:

District (please read above for recommended districts):

Family members/friends:

Up for romantic relationship with other main tribute? (Once again, please read above):

Character description (detailed please):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Career? (Male tributes only):

Strategy for the games:

Opinion on the games:

Weapon of choice:

Why thy should win the games:

Any other information you think is valuable to your character can go right here. Please feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this story and I will do my best to incorporate it in!:

**May the odds be ever in your favor :)**


	2. We Have Our Tributes!

Thank you to everyone who submitted tributes! It was a pretty hard decision but I have chosen our two tributes!

Sage Meadows - 15 - District 10

Lux Cramer - 18 - District 1

Other submitted tributes will be mentioned in the story including...

Carmina Bluerose - District 8 (possible alliance w/ Sage)

Lily Maldova - District 9 (possible alliance w/ Sage)

David Wellock - District 4 (possible alliance w/ Lux)

Thank you everybody! I might pass over some things before the games to save time but the story should begin either later today or tomorrow. Happy Hunger Games!


	3. Sage: The Reaping

**SAGE**

"Round `em up Sage!" Sebastian cried as soon as the cattle were done grazing. I groaned and turned my head upwards to the sky.

"Aww c`mon! Today`s the Reaping! Couldn't you at least help me?" I pleaded.

Sebastian shrugged and walked over, his worn out brown boots sinking into the soft dirt with every step. I slid one foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself onto the saddle of my horse, Dusty, and gave her a pat on her flank. Within a second, she took off under my control, navigating the cattle to their fenced in arena.

Not long after we had begun, we closed the gates, locking all of the animals in for the day. We made our way back to the house, covered in dried mud.

"Whoa. Clean up you two. Mom`s gonna flip if she see`s you haven't gotten ready yet," our older brother, Kodi, smirked. He was dressed in pleated black dress pants with shiny black shoes. His tie hung loosely around the collar of his sunny yellow shirt and I had a feeling Sebastian would soon be dressed in the same thing. I stalked off towards my room and the door pushed open with a creak.

Hanging on my closet door was a pastel yellow sun dress, which had been hidden in my closet for months, as to not remind me of the day I had to wear it. It was a pretty dress, no doubt, with eyelet detailing near the hem and cuffed sleeves that puffed up the slightest bit. It wasn't the appearance that made me dread wearing it. It was the fact that I had to wear it during the Reaping.

I stripped off my muddy clothes and slid the soft yellow fabric over my head. Turning to look at myself in the mirror, I opened my eyes slowly. The dress hit right above my knee, showing off my thin tanned legs. I gathered my golden hair into a ponytail at the crown of my head and sighed, blowing around the wispy hairs that always framed my face.

When I was all ready, I stepped out of my room and walked to the kitchen. I was greeted by seven sullen faces. My mother was holding my baby sister, Panzi, and my father was helping Sebastian straighten his tie. I stared sadly into Sebastian`s eyes, which were exactly like mine, hazel and watery. In fact, everything about us was almost exactly alike. From our hair color to our face shape, we were the type of twins you could only tell apart by our gender and hair length. Kodi was dressed just as I had seen him before and my nine year old sister, Penny, wore a similar dress to mine. We were all dressed in baby yellow, even my brother Ace and his girlfriend, who were too old to be tributes anymore. I wanted to tear the dress off. Yellow was too happy a color for this stupid day.

A loud horn sounded, alerting all the families of District 10 that the Reaping would soon be starting. Mother ushered us along, trying to calm a crying Panzi in her arms.

Through the throng of people at the heart of the town, I tried to get my best friend April`s attention. Dex was the one who noticed me first, however, and together we made our way toward the brick wall where April sat. When she saw us she immediately pushed herself off the crumbling wall an hugged us.

"No matter what happens today, we will always be friends," April said and we all nodded. Those were the last words spoken between us before the Peacekeepers filed us off.

I stood hand in hand with Sebastian, who, at times I don't get along with, was the person I needed most today. It felt like we stood there for hours before, finally, a large lady with electric blue hair and dark skin thumped up on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome welcome to the Reaping for the 63rd annual Hunger Games!" Her shrill voice rang out. I scoffed, already disgusted with her.

She spent no time going through the details and quickly, she was already pulling the name for girl tribute. I closed my eyes and squeezed my brothers hand so hard that if I were not as weak as I am, I could have broken a few fingers. Her hands swirled elegantly in the bowl, plucking a single piece of orange cardstock. I pursed my lips together, as if that would help my name to NOT be on the card. The blue haired lady on the stage smacked her lips and out of her mouth came the one name I dreaded hearing. My own.

"Sage Meadows," her high pitched voice said gleefully. I felt as if my feet were glued to the ground. I felt a nudge from Sebastian as his hand released from mine. He gave me a quick hug and I slowly, as if my feet were made of lead, made my way up the stairs to the stage. I couldn't breathe. The air around me seemed to have disappeared, moved over to the other girls who were taking huge breaths of relief. I had often dreamed of this day. In every dream there was always tears. In this moment though, my face was as dry as the hearts of the sick Capitol citizens. I stood next to the woman as she reached her arm around me. Involuntarily, I flinched away, retorting, "don't touch me."

Her eyes grew wide and then softened with a nervous laugh. "Looks like we got ourselves a fighter!" No one else laughed along with her. I obviously wasn't a fighter, with my thin limbs and muscle deprived arms. I just hated adults. I stood there on stage and locked eyes with every member of my family. Mother and father looked heartbroken, my brothers looked sad, along with Penny, but it was April and Dex who looked the worst. I have been friends with them my whole life. I wanted one more day with them, just to do all the things we said we would, but never did. I may never have that chance now.

I barley even heard when they called out the boy tribute, some eighteen year old named Avery Dodger. I had rarely even seen him around. But before I knew it, we were being taken off stage, getting ready to spend the next few weeks of our lives together.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Next one will be Lux`s districts reaping! **


	4. Lux: The Reaping

**LUX**

Rays of golden yellow sunlight poured in through my shades, which were slightly open, even though I was positive I had shut them before dozing off last night. I tried to avoid the bright sun hitting my emerald eyes, but light still pounded on my eyelids, begging for entrance. With an annoyed huff, I gathered myself together and sat up. My abnormally large sized circle bed looked like it was made for a king, which I would be in a few weeks. I would be after my defeat of the twenty three other tributes. I will be the king.

Rubbing my tired eyes awake, I pushed my cold toes into a pair of black slippers made from the softest wool you could find. I pushed forward my bedroom door and dragged my still slumbering legs to the kitchen. A whole plate of pancakes had been prepared, a first from my mother. It was only because today was the reaping.

I piled as many pancakes onto my plate as it would hold and drizzled the thick maple syrup over the top. Mesmerized, I watched as it oozed down the sides, gliding over the baked dough. I stared at it like it was the last home meal I would have in ages, and that's because it was. My mother, Melinda, doesn't really care about us much, except when it comes to winning the games. Maybe it can finally be time to prove her wrong, and have home cooked meals more then just once a year.

After shoveling the last bite of syrup-logged pancake in my mouth, I wiped my face with my napkin and made my way back to my room. I needed to look presentable, the whole Capitol will be watching me today.

I washed up quickly and thoroughly, soaping up where I needed to. I let the water cascade down my back, savoring my last home shower before the games. Wrapping my beige skin in a towel, I ran a comb trough my golden tresses and gave myself a smile in the mirror. Today was as good as any to be confident, even cocky. With that I slid on my heather gray suit under my dark navy dress shirt and gave my reflection one last smile. _For good luck_, I think.

Suddenly the door to my room was being shoved open and a voice slightly higher then my own remarked, "We`re leaving now Lux, even I`m ready." The voice came from my brother, Agate. Only two years younger and at age 16, he still has two years of training before he is in my place. I frown at him and turn towards my door. I am ready to volunteer.

At the center of our town, the Reaping is just beginning. Our escort, Mathilda Burke, paced along side the stage, waiting for everyone to be ready. I glanced at her outfit, a strange mixture of pin-straight tennis ball yellow hair and a fuchsia pantsuit. Soon I would be surrounded by people just like her. And for some strange reason, I couldn't be more elated. It was all my family has ever wanted, for me to win the games. And their view on it has changed mine. I am fascinated with the Capitol, and the games. I will win the 63rd Hunger Games, and I will go down in history.

Situating ourselves didn't take long, and soon the ceremony began. Girls went first, and I eyed my competition warily. A girl I had trained with this past month, Harper Swallow, had volunteered. Her straight black hair and blunt bangs gave an eerie effect to her, but through our training together I was positive I could take her. I in took a small breath, and waited for her to read off the name of the next tribute.

"Caspian R-," she started in a bellow, but my voice cut in.

"I volunteer!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I made my way to the stage, smirking with the same cocky smile on my face. Today was just the beginning of my claim to fame.


	5. Sage: Goodbyes & Train Ride

**SAGE**

Our escort introduced herself properly, and I had to stifle a giggle when she talked. Her voice was incredibly high pitched, so much in fact that I was surprised dogs didn't come running to her every time she opened her mouth. Biranda Kettlesworth was a woman I already hated. But then again, I hated everyone in the Capitol. I pretended to listen to her until a peacekeeper rounded us up and took us to separate rooms.

I sunk into the plush leather seat, which was nicer then anything in my whole house, and looked around. Fake flowers nested in glass vases, and sat on dark wood end tables on either end of my chair. Cobwebs hung from the chandelier, but didn't take away from how breathtakingly beautiful it was. The crystal-like orbs reflected the sunlight onto the walls, creating rainbows that seemed almost like a glimmer of hope. The beads above me rattled when the door slammed open, my mother running at me with her arms wide open.

"Oh my baby!" She wailed as she stroked the back of my head. "Oh my baby."

"Mom, mom I`m fine," I tried to assure her, but even I knew that was a lie. A girl as weak as me couldn't even last in the training, much less the actual games. I tried to calm her, but her sobbing continued and my eyes grew watery. With a kiss on her forehead, I turned to m dad and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," I whispered as he repeated it to me. I hadn't called him daddy for ten years, the last time I remember doing so was at age five. With a squeeze, I moved on to my siblings, trying to be quick. Hugging Ace, Kodi, Sebastian, and Penny all in a row, I gave a quick kiss to Panzi in Ace`s girlfriends arms. The moment my lips were off of her, the peacekeeper came in to escort my family out. The last time I would ever see them again. I shut my eyes, memorizing their faces.

My eyes remained closed until, a moment later, when I heard more footsteps. Opening my eyes, a blurry vision came into focus and I saw April standing in the doorway.

"Sage!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around me. "It`s just not fair!"

"Oh shush, better me then you!" I said, hugging her back as we cried together. Dex broke apart our sob-fest to give me a quick hug before the peacekeepers came.

"Take care of her," I whisperd in his ear. "Really, really, really good care."

And that was the last I saw of them. The last glimpse of my family and friends, gone, just like that. I paced the room, anxiously waiting for someone to take me away already, so I wouldn't have to bear being so close to them with no contact. Young girls were probably hugging their mothers, ecstatic that they could go on another year. Not me, but I wasn't about to feel sorry for myself. I launched myself out the door and headed straight for Biranda.

"Oh honey, we were about to come get you," she smiled.

"Yeah well you could have hurried up," I snapped. Her smiled slowly faded and she cleared her throat.

"Well, we will be on our way now." she says sharply and spins on her heel. "This way." We follow her clicking heels until the come to a halt in front of a large train. It looked plenty nicer then the trains I've seen, and much sleeker. It looked almost identical to a silver bullet from the side angle. Two doors slid open to reveal a dining room inside the bullet train, complete with enough food to feed every district in Panem. We entered inside and the door slid closed behind us, shutting us off from everyone else. With a hearty lurch forward, we were on our way to the Capitol.

I ran my slender fingers along the back of the dining room chair. It was made of a tall turquoise metal and was cold to the touch. I knocked on it once with my knuckles and a clank rang throughout the dining car. Avery Dodger, my fellow tribute, and I were the only ones in it, however, while Biranda ran off to get our mentor.

"Are you going to sit down?" He asked in a husky voice. I almost retorted with a smart-ass remark, but I bit my tongue. I didn't need enemies before we even started.

"No I`m just...looking at everything. It`s all so different."

"No doubt about that. There is more food on that one table then I've seen my entire life," Avery chuckled. I laughed too. He was right, and I couldn't wait to eat it.

"So," he started, "was it hard saying goodbye to your family?"

"Very," I replied, sighing. "How about you?"

Avery looked out the window, suddenly distant. "All I got is my mom. She came to see me. Hardest thing I've ever had to do. She wouldn't stop crying. I told her I would be alright though, I have to stay strong. For her. I`m all she has left."

Tears started forming in my eyes again, but I shook them away.

"You`re brave," I say, without thinking.

"How so?"

"I can see it in you. You`ve got the strength to win this thing."

He exhales and long breath and lets out a laugh. "What are you, some sort of therapist? One look at me and you can see right through me," he laughs again.

I plaster on a smile. "One of my hidden talents," I wink.

The sound of a sliding glass door jerks us out of our conversation and directs our attention to the bac of the car. Biranda wobbles on her heels, arm in arm with a District 10 legend. Riche Sawyer, our mentor.

Riche, dressed in a cobalt blue maxi-dress, reaches out to shake our hands. Sitting down across from me, she starts talking strategy as we start digging in.

Not long after, our plates are empty, apart from the juices and residue of our meals. We sit back in our soft chairs, listening to whatever riche throws at us.

"Come quick!" Biranda exclaims as Avery and my heads shoot up. "We are arriving now."

I crawl to the window as we pass by a stony looking city. Some might call it beautiful, but I`d give anything for home right now. She nudges me to wave as we pull into the station and I oblige. The bullet trains windows are suddenly covered in strange faces, waving and hollering.

We are arriving indeed.

**Tell me how you like it! I am really enjoying writing this and I already have everything planned out (even the end). Im skipping the chariot rides. (I know, I know, IM SORRY) but I really hope you like this, some feedback would be great! :) **


	6. Lux: Goodbyes & Train Ride

**LUX**

A cocky smiled still played on my lips when we were being pulled into our separate rooms for our goodbyes. I looked around the small area they shoved me into to see just a few decorations. I cheesy artificial blue flower sat in a tall cream colored vase on the light wood coffee table in the center of the room. Surrounding it were four single chairs, all worn down and a light blue suede. The door to my room shuddered open as my family filed in.

My mother spoke first, staring at me with her seemingly black eyes. She said little, all but a few words. "Good thing I wont have to see you again if you die, because no son of mine loses these games" are not comforting words to hear before you go to face your death, but I was used to them. And I would not let her down. My father nodded gruffly at me, a sign of agreement. Agate gave me a hint of a smile, the only time I had seen one from him in years. But that quickly faded.

"Win," was all he said before they left. No hugs, no tears, but that's how I liked it. No emotions, they aren't for me. I had no other visitors by the time the peacekeepers retrieved us.

Harper Swallow and I followed Mathilda onto the silver train that sat, unmoving, in the middle of the station. I gave the outside of the sleek machine a pat before boarding.

The moment the doors slid closed, the bullet train began lurching forward, gaining speed every second. I smirked at myself, sneaking a glance at Harper. Her tough exterior seemed easy enough to crack. She was biting her lip and her leg was twitching, clear signs to me that she was nervous. Nervous is always the easiest kill my father had told me once. The more skiddish they are, the more likely they are to make a mistake. But, she is a career, which means possible ally.

My thoughts were shut down when Mathilda entered the dining car again, dragging along behind her our mentor.

"Ruthus Overpore," He said with a firm hand shake. "I hear your`e both careers?"

Harper and I nodded, mine a little more eager then hers.

"Well then. Anthing you want to know?"

We bowed our heads simultaneously, thinking over the question. Suddenly Harper spoke in a gruff voice.

"How do we win?" The vagueness of her question caused me to smirk. I knew all there was to winning, training you`re whole life prepares you for that.

"How do you win? You don't die honey, that's how." Ruthus stated.

A disapproving scowl surfaced on Harper`s mouth. Clearly displeased with that answer, she tried again.

"Do you have any tips on survival?"

"Oh honey I've got loads of tips. We`ll start you off easy though," He said as he leaned in close. "Play up the love card, play up the jealous card, and play up the power card. The more power you have, the more sponsors you get. Same goes for love and jealousy. Everyone loves a forbidden relationship- or a doomed one."

Ruthus and his tips surprised me.

"I thought we tried to get people to like us?" I interjected.

"Well that too sunny boy. That too."

After talking with Ruthus some more, Mathilda sat us down around the table. It was filled with food, not my favorites, but food nonetheless. I dug into whatever was being passed in front of me, not bothering to ask what it was. Soon my stomach was as stuffed with food as my mind was of information from Ruthus.

Mathilda guided us over to the thick brown couches in front of the windows as soon as we were done, saying she had a surprise for us. The moment we were situated on the plush chocolate sofa, the blinds on the windows were rolled up. Underneath of the cream cotton was revealed, showing off hundreds of thousands of Capitol citizens, are shouting our names and waving frantically.

Through the thick glass of the windows, their screams were muffled but I could still make out my name. There were more chants for me then Harper, I noticed with disdain. We waved out of the oval shaped windows at everyone, the situation feeling surreal. I couldn't believe I had made it.

Let the games begin.

**Hey guys! Please tell me how you`re liking it, reviews mean the world to me, seriously they do.** **So please review if you want to see more!** **My uploading might be a little more scattered coming up, but please bear with me :)**

**- D**


End file.
